leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nystus
Urgot's Trivia page. I was the one who added the trivia about the Champion Spotlight and Frank Herbert's Dune. I was just curious why you removed it. Also, I'm new to the wiki thing so if this wasn't how I was suppose to communicate with you then I am sorry for that. Van B 07:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Annie - The Dark Child Hi, I wonder why You changed my edition to Annie's spells. Tibbers have 1200 health and 80 damage and it is no longer leveling. Also her stun applies on fifth spell cast - not on sixth. Please launch a game, play a practice with bots or normal game as her and You will see. Thanks for reading, Cutterius Rollback Hey Arnoox you should apply for a Rollback position, and see how the wiki responds to it. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Champion pages I was thinking we should both go through and remove all the item icons but leave the links for the items on the strategy pages. That should clean the pages up considerably while leaving room for the ability links. I think the links should stay for those reading and just needing a quick reference in the current tip without searching (yes, I'm that lazy too) previous points for the link to open a new tab on. Let me know your thoughts. Zadok0 (Say Hi! ) :Check out Jax' Strategy Page and compare to the older version. Just removing those icons cleaned it up quite a bit. Zadok0 (Say Hi! ) Ability Icon Hey Arnoox can you help me? I can't create ability templates, i choose ability icon,then write for example #1 Enrage(ability power) ,#2 Sion(champion) and it does not appears correctly,only picture with messed up text all over the page...how i create those templates? and i tried writing/typing manually [['#'|']] same result... Rollback Get at least five votes from the users. - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 04:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :P.D. Check the leader-board - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Both templates are in testing phase check them out and tell me what tweaks I can do to improve them: & btw. don't alter users sandboxes, especially while they are being used - KazMx (Message me! ) 09:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and I almost forgot, if you like, we can use the load pics, but I need help with that, are you up to the job? - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Lost in Translation? Any tips on where my english went wrong would be highly accepted my firefox spell checker is not wanting to work right now im very sorry. Fenderz 18:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Problems? Hey, what are the problems you've been experiencing? - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok someone messed up in the high command. I hate when that sh!t happens. - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC)